Way Big
Way Big is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a To'kustar. Powers and Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big (Awesome) can easily overpower opponents because he packs enough power to beat an entire army. His size also grants him incredible strength has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, Way Big is immensely strong and powerful even for his size, as shown when he defeated Vilgax who was near his size and threw him into the sky. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue or green colored ray. Weaknesses Way Big has immense strength, making him unaware of his own strength, thus being unintentionally dangerous to the surrounding area. He is also rather clumsy, becoming a hazard to allies in the area, should he fall. He cannot be used in most indoor buildings, as merely transforming raises the risk of destroying the building and anyone inside. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and, while he can close distances much faster, he still runs very slowly for his size and easily gives his location away. His large size also makes him have practically no evasive skills and, while most attacks are harmless, some can prove to be fatal if not countered. Original Series *Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax and his army. *Way Big appears in Ken 10 when Ben 10,000 loses his temper and furiously punches Kevin into the ground after he injured Kenny (just the impact of his blows is enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). This makes Way Big justifiably one of Ben's ultimate weapons. *Way Big then appears in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. From what we know, Way Big picks up Four Arms, who has Gwen hanging on to him, via a green energy rope. Ben 10: Alien Force *Way Big, Upchuck and Cannonbolt are in the season 2 finale of Ben 10: Alien Force after Azmuth unlocks the Omnitrix's Master Control. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different and the fins on his hips are gone and he is more streamlined. *Way Big makes another appearance in Simple to stop a war. *Way Big appeared in Primus to defeat giant Vilgax. Way Big is now Ben's permanent additional alien, though he seems to only use this form in extreme circumstances. Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transform into him, he ends up switching into another form such as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, where he becomes Chromastone instead, in If All Else Fails where he accidentally transforms into Humungousaur instead and the episode In Charm's Way. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Way Big briefly appeared in Video Games, crushing Will Harangue's robot and his car. *Way Big appears in Absolute Power: Part 1, where he was trying to fight Gwen. With one single shot he knocked her unconsious with his cosmic ray attack. *Way Big was the final alien used in'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' to defeat Albedo as his own Way Big. *Way Big appeared in Ben 10,000 Returns, trying to destroy the Hands Of Armageddon, but he got hit and disintegrated due to Eon's time ray, he was stated to have been lost, though he was restored by Ben 10,000. Possible Future Way Big is used again in the future by Ben 10,000 in the episode ''Ken 10''. Although he hasn't changed very much from the original series. Appearances Original Series *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix (first appearance) *Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Simple'' *''Primus'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Video Games (first re-appearence) *Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' Naming and Translations Trivia * The time Way Big talked the most was when he was giving his speech in Simple. *Way Big's size appears to be changing throughout the show. *#The first time he appeared, his hand alone is bigger than Vilgax's giant drones, however when he grabbed Vilgax, he looked about the size of those drones, but Vilgax is clearly smaller than them. *#In Ken 10, his fist alone is just big enough to crush Kevin's mutant form but in next scene he's noticeably taller than the buildings around him. *#In War of the Worlds, his foot alone is shown big enough to crush all members of Ben's team. *#In Simple, he looked a lot bigger than usual. *#In Absolute Power part 1, he was smaller, just a little more than twice the size of Gwen's house. *#In Cosmic Destruction, he was the size of a tall skyscraper, however after the fight with his "evil twin" he appears to have "shrunk". *#In ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', if you look carefully he looked about the same size as Humungousaur in his giant form. *Way Big is the second alien to be unlocked by someone other than Ben, in this case, Azmuth. First was Upchuck. *Way Big defeated Vilgax in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix and again in Primus. *Way Big is one of four aliens to appear in all three series. The other three are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, and Diamondhead. *Way Big is the third alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *Since Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix is the last canon episode of the original series, Way Big is the last alien used in the original series. *Way Big is Ben's biggest alien. * In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Way Big is a boss-only playable character, only there is the Potis Altiare on his chest surrounding the Ultimatrix symbol. *Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the Ultraman Series. * Way Big sometimes performs suplexes (as shown in his fight with giant Vilgax and his fight with Evil Way Big), which is yet another resemblence to Ultraman. * Albedo's Way Big is Evil Way Big. *It is shown that Way Big can fire lasers like Evil Way Big, but they come out green and blue and Evil Way Big's come out red. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when Way Big was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned into a Nanomech-sized Way Big, and then grew, instead of becoming big straight away. *Another thing that makes Way Big alike Ultraman is when Albedo is revealed to use the Unknown Device that is similar to the Beta Capsule from Ultraman to change into a To´Kustar in Cosmic Destruction. *A Way Big toy will come out in America in September, and in October in Canada. *Way Big bears a slight resemblence to Elemental Hero Neos from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series, except that he isn't as muscular in appearence or as detailed (mostly because this is a cartoon while the Yu-Gi-Oh! series is an anime). *Ben 10,000 Returns marks the first time Way Big was truly defeated (where he was literally aged to dust). *In the original series, it is stated that Way Big is 100 feet tall, it was said to be over 200 feet tall in Alien Force, but according to Dwayne, he grew only a little. *So far, Way Big has been used exactly three times in each series. (including movies) *To'kustar are normally non-violent and gentle, which is very ironic considering how Way Big is one of Ben's most powerful aliens. 'See Also' * Way Big Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Revived Characters Category:Strength Aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Males Category:Highly durable aliens